


When jacks away Mark will play.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	When jacks away Mark will play.

Mark had been visiting his friend Jack in Ireland he walked in and sat his bags down he was staying in Jacks spare room for the week. Jack showed him to the room leaving him there to unpack once he was done he heard giggling he followed the sound to Jack's kitchen were he saw a beautiful women with (E/C) eyes and (H/L) (H/C). He coughed to announce his presence in the room Jack smiled " hey Mark this is my little sister (Y/N) " Mark smiled " I didn't know you had a sister Jack." Jack nodded " yea she's 19 she's staying with me until she finishes college." 

*your POV* 

You listened to your brother an the handsome American talk, you took in his looks noting his scruffy beard and puffy hair you looked him up and down before hearing your name " (Y/N) don't be rude talk to Mark he's nice he won't bite." Mark laughed " we'll maybe a little." You,Jack, and Mark laughed at the comment and you looked at Jack " I have some homework I need to finish sorry." With that you left the kitchen and headed upstairs to your room to finish your homework. About an hour later there was a knock and your door opened, Jack walked in " hey I have to run to the store to get some things do you need anything?" You shook your head " maybe a chocolate bar." Jack smiled " all right you keep Mark in line while I'm gone don't let him starve or break anything" he closed your door and headed out of the house, you got up out of your chair and stretched before heading down stairs Mark was sitting on the couch reading a book " Hey what are you reading?" 

*Marks POV* 

I looked up from my book and shrugged " it's just something off your brothers book shelf." I watched her nod her hair bouncing slightly, I put the book down " why don't you pick a movie we could watch?" I only suggested that so I could get to know her better. I sat back and watched her put in ( random movie ) it was a decent movie and by the end of it (Y/N) was asleep on my shoulder she looked so beautiful her hair falling slightly into her face I brushed it away before kissing her forehead. I saw her eyes flutter open as she looked up at me " Mark?" I blushed why did I kiss her forehead!? This was Jacks sister I looked down at her she had sat up now and was waiting for me to answer her " I didn't mean to I-I mean it didn't mean anything" I was quickly hushed when she pressed her lips against mine.I wrapped my arms tightly around your waist and pulled you into my lap as I tilted her head back deeping the kiss her lips were so soft and it felt amazing. 

*Jacks POV*   
I got back to the house a little later then I had hoped but I got everything I needed, there were to many bags for me to carry myself so I went inside to get Mark and (Y/N) to help. I opened the door and stepped into the living room before stopping " What the hell!?" Mark quickly jerked back to look at me and (Y/N) jumped off Marks lap " excuse me for interrupting your make out session but what do you think you're doing!" Mark looked at the floor I could tell he felt guilty his face and ears were red and (Y/N) had her arms crossed looking at something across the room. " (Y/N) go back to your room I'll talk to you later." I watched her slowly walk upstairs and I turn my attention to Mark who was still refusing to look at me " Really Mark, my sister, I invite you to stay with me and the first thing you do is get nice and cozy with (Y/N) why Mark?" I was upset that he would do this but he didn't say anything I just shook my head as he ran his fingers through his hair " I-it was an accident I didn't mean to kiss her we were watching a movie." I crossed my arms " an accident? really Mark did she magically fall into your lap and then poof your faces were smashed together!?" He shook his head and looked away again I stormed upstairs to talk to (Y/N) I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me " (Y/N) what were you thinking he's my friend, when I said to watch him I didn't mean to start making out with him." (Y/N) shrugged " I couldn't help it he's so handsome and nice." I was boiling wit anger at this point she makes out with someone because there nice? " look I don't want to see that happing again now come help me get the groceries out of the car." 

~timeskip brought to you by tiny box Tim~

*Marks POV* 

I had been here for five days and I would have to leave soon but I didn't want to leave with out knowing if (Y/N) had stronger feeling for me Jack had been keeping a close eye on us since that night and I haven't be able to speak with her. It was nearly 1:30 AM and Jack was sound asleep, I crept upstairs to ( Y/N) room she was sleeping but I had to know so I walked over and shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes " Mark?" She sounded so cute " yes it me and I know it's late but I have to know how do you feel about me?" She sat up and hugged me tightly " I love you Mark." I took a deep breath and smiled " I love you to " she ran her fingers through my hair messing it up slightly before I capture her lips, kissing her passionately I knew I didn't have much time to be with her. When we pulled back for air I looked in to her (E/C) " I want you so badly." I couldn't help it she drove me crazy I could see her cheeks turn pink and she nodded allowing me to slip her shirt off before she removed mine. I looked at her chest her (S/C) skin looked so soft and delicate I felt her touch my chest and slowly run her fingers down to my scar but I couldn't wait much longer I was going crazy, I wanted to pin her down and kiss her beautiful body I want to hear my name whispered from her soft lips. I unhooked her bra and quickly began teasing her I listened to her soft groans of pleasure and I could feel my pajama pants get tighter to the point were it almost hurt, I pulled away and tugged off my pants and watched her slowly remove her shorts and underwear slowly, she was teasing me once those were gone we stared at each other's bodies she had nothing on and I was only in my boxer my excitement was easy to see.  
* your POV*  
I had never felt so attracted to someone like I was to Mark I stared at his all most nude body, I needed him badly I watched as he removed his boxers and his manhood sprung out it was huge, well I assume it was I had never seen a penis before now Mark slowly climbed onto of me we both knew we had to stay quiet and be quick or Jack could catch us. I was scared but Mark held me tightly and told me everything would be all right, I felt him enter me and I let out a gasp I covered my mouth and hid my face in Marks chest he didn't move for what seems like hours but was only a few minutes. I moved my hips to see if the pain had stopped all I could feel was pleasure I moaned softly into Marks ear and he took it as a sign he could move his thrust were steady and he began picking up a faster pace. Soon he was slamming into me with his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming his name, I was some close and Mark knew it I threw my head back against the pillow and Mark panted and flopped down beside me. I looked over at him and he hugged me tightly " I love you ( Y/N) " I smiled and kissed him before I felt myself drifting into sleep. 

 

Yay another one done! I might do a non-lemon sequel to this tell me what you guys think and I will talk to you guys in the next story thanks for reading!


End file.
